


I Really Want You to Hate Me

by notherhappyending



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma needs to take out her anger and grief after Graham's death. She pays Regina a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Really Want You to Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> title from: Meg Myers - I Really Want You to Hate Me

Emma does not know why she ends up on Regina’s doorstep the night after Graham’s death. In one hand, she clutches a half-empty bottle of whiskey. Her other is balled into a tight fist, nails pressed into her palm. It hardly matters that Regina is not Graham’s killer. Someone has to pay. _Regina deserves to be punished._

When the door opens, Emma wastes no time. She steps toward Regina, as if about the threaten her. Then, her hand brushes past Regina’s cheek, reaching past her face. Cupping Regina’s head, dark hair interspersed between her fingers, she pulls her close. Emma's mouth is angry and hungry. She presses her lips against Regina’s forcefully as she moves her other hand to fumble with the tucked-in blouse. Roughly, Emma works her hand up to free the clasp on Regina’s bra. She does not bother to pull it from her body as she moves her fingers beneath the fabric to cup brunette’s breast. 

Regina, though she tries to restrain herself, lets out a soft moan as Emma bites at her lip. Emma rewards this admission of weakness with a pull of her hair. This makes something stir in Regina’s stomach and she reaches for Emma’s hip to pull the blonde even closer. She wants this. She needs it. 

Emma pulls back for a second, teeth pressed hard together. She takes Regina’s arm, digging her nails into her skin, and leads her into the house. Emma pushes her back onto the couch. 

In wonder, she reaches up to touch Emma’s face. Emma slaps her hand away, pushing Regina’s hand back down above her head. She moves her other hand down Regina’s body, roughly pulling at buttons on her blouse. Emma presses her mouth, hard, against Regina’s body moving along her torso. Regina shivers in anticipation, she cannot wait for Emma to pull her slacks off.

For a second, Regina thinks to fight against Emma’s firm grip. But, she cannot break this spell. Regina is so used to taking what she wants and it is a foreign feeling to be desired like this. _Why would she ever want for love again when hate feels like this?_


End file.
